Left 4 Dead: Redemption
by Kaya Wolfclaw
Summary: Victoria Liberty was your normal spoiled brat, but the effects of the "green flu" would soon show her that not everything is based on looks, and your only friends are infected.  One Shot OC Witch/OC Huntress


So those of you wondering about Dead Space: Stray I promise there is more coming, I just needed to take a small break from it because I feel personally my story wasn't living up to par with my expectations. Thanks for being so patient with me guys there will be more for that soon, in the meantime enjoy some Left 4 Dead goodness with my OC Witch & my besties Raptor and Nanuka's hunters Hyena & Cobalt.

Victoria & Seth: Me

Hyena: Raptor

Cobalt: Nanuka

oOo

_**Day of Infection**_

Victoria let the water drip down her shoulders as she pulled it back and twisted the moisture out before wrapping her hair up in a towel looking into the gym mirror as she studied her flawless face and smirked in some self satisfaction. Victoria was a woman who came from a well to do family; she was what you'd imagine your spoiled rich girl to be, flawless skin, perfect hair and money. She was no 30 and well known personal trainer in the community gym where their luxurious house was located; everyone who came there though was mostly high end people who assumed they were "fat" and needed Vicki's "help" to make them skinny.

"Girl you were amazing out there today, did you see Luke's face when he was trying to life those weights? He's SO out of shape anymore." Amanda laughed. Amanda was quite possibly the most obnoxious of the pair and prided herself on appearance but for some reason Victoria found her company enjoyable, and probably saw her as less of a threat because after all Victoria was the most beautiful of the two.

" Psh, Jeremy could stand to use a few hours in the gym himself, all the does is work on those disgusting cars. He looks like a grease monkey every time he visits; I know he has to work for a living but seriously Mandy I don't know WHAT I saw in him…looks I suppose and daddy loves him." She sighed, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and tucked away her workout gear. Amanda laughed and looked to her silently hating that Victoria's looks were superb even after working out.

"Maybe your father hopes he can get a free mechanic for life, or someone to take YOU off his hands, just kidding girl you know I love you." Amanda said as she put more makeup on her face. Victoria growled in annoyance, she put her weights in the locker and slung her bag over her shoulder as she turned to Mandy before she left with a smirk playing across her lips.

" Honey you might want to scrape that plaster off your face and go see a real beautician about doing something with that train wreck you call a face." She said, Mandy growled and threw her compact at the door as Victoria shut it and headed for the local deli for some dinner before heading home to relax for the evening. She went inside leaving her gym bag with the clerk as she picked up some bottled water and roamed the deli section for some already made salads or something; she looked up and noticed a blonde haired woman watching her and blinked looking up. She was beautiful, far too beautiful to be working in a "dump" like this. She picked up a salad and decided to get some chipped turkey to take with her tomorrow.

"A pound of chipped turkey please." She told the girl, she watched as she nodded and began making up her order. She looked around feeling very tired and yawned as she checked her phone, seeing Jeremy didn't call AGAIN and gave an exasperated sigh as she stuffed the phone in her bag.

" You seem a bit a bit annoyed there…" the blonde haired girl said as she handed over the wrapped up meat to her, Vicki shook out of her daze and took it placing it in her cart and smiled a little though still VERY annoyed with her so called fiancé.

" Oh yeah well just getting married tomorrow and my asshole of a fiancé can't even call to finish out plans, some future…well guess I better get used to it eh?" she held out her hair to the delicatessen and smiled for the first time in years probably a genuine smile. "Victoria Liberty." She said.

The other woman took her hand and smiled back. "Katheryn Bates, pleasure to meet you. I saw your commercial, physical trainer right?"

"Oh yeah, not that you would need it you have a gorgeous figure though that lip ring and the hoodie I seen you wearing on your way in this morning as I drove passed could go…" Vicki was always too blunt especially when it came to things like fashion. Katheryn seemed a bit taken aback and played it off casually; after all the people in this area were always kinda stuck up on appearance. "Well you have a good day Ms. Liberty good luck on your wedding!" Vicki smiled and nodded heading for the checkout paying for her purchases and putting them in her car and headed back to the family estate where she put everything away taking her salad and bottle of water and heading to room. She sat Indian style on the bed eating and looking through tomorrow's agenda making sure everything was going to be down to a T. She heard her phone ring as she answered it, it was Jeremy and he couldn't be later calling than tonight.

oOo

"Where have YOU been all day? Were getting married tomorrow and I haven't so much as HEARD from you…" she snapped angrily. Jeremy was very passive and just sighed accepting her rant as usual and when she was done he cleared his throat, what he was going to say was going to drastically impact her life not just now but during the infection.

"Well that's what I was going to tell you, I can't marry you…you're just too selfish and too much of a bitch Vicki…sorry but it's over…" he hung up. She stared blankly at her phone and felt her heart shatter, then a darkness filling in. She let out a scream and threw her phone at the wall watching it shatter on impact, her brother Seth came in and looked at her.

"Would you quit being such a spaz, what the hell is wrong with you now?" he asked as he seen his sister visibly upset and arched a brow. "Vicki…?" she snapped and looked at him screaming at him NEVER to call her that again, she put on her shoes and headed out for a run, she didn't know where she was going but running was the only thing that made sense at this point. She ran and ran before ending up in the middle of Fairhaven Park as she sat on a bench panting and in need of water. The park was eerily quiet for this time of day but she had so much in her mind she didn't pay attention; she headed to a water fountain taking a drink of water when she flinched and pulled back her hand from the handle seeing a long cut and some kind of green slime or fluid on her hand.

"Oh gross what the fuck is this?" she growled as she wiped it off on her short reminding herself to burn or toss them when she got home, she felt woozy on her way home and when she reached the house she went straight to her room collapsing into bed. A few hours later she woke up her body feeling as if it were on fire, she heard a scream and Seth calling her name. She moved outside her vision not too fantastic as it should be as she looked at him as he held up her hairspray and a lighter and blew it in her face. She stumbled back covering her now claws over her eyes as she took off screaming down the hall and out of the house. She moved into the bushes by the porch and slumped down looking up with now blurred vision at her hands as she seen massive claws and her hair was still dark brown but now had strands of white appearing in it. She was what the survivors called "Witch" she heard another voice yet this one calling her name.

"VICKI WHERE ARE YOU?" she faintly remembered this voice…it was Jeremy. She looked up snarling and growling, there was almost an animal like quality to her, a very feral quality. She slowly climbed up the porch roof and made her way to her room where the lights were now out, Seth she'd imagined had taken off somewhere, and Jeremy entered the room looking for her. He turned and moved to go back out as she jumped through the window. He turned and sighed in relief as he looked at her.

"There you are! Look I'm sorry about everything…hurry we got to get out of here; everybody's losing their shit…people are turning into zombies are something. "He said as he held his hand out to her. She smirked and looked up her red eyes narrowing on him a red glow shining in the night. She raised her claw and slashed at his hand taking it off before running her massive claws through his stomach and throwing him to the ground with ease. He pushed himself up and spit blood from his mouth as he looked up at her before his eyes went lifeless. She screamed in rage as she leapt out the window and watched the other people in her neighborhood changed and mindlessly just roaming. She snarled in disgust and headed out, she couldn't stay now that Seth had decided to play Rambo and take her out.

oOo

"Dude we need to kill my sister, she's turned into one of them fucking things! She killed Jeremy and tossed him like a ragdoll I saw it, if she gets loose she's going to be big trouble for EVBERYONE!" Seth said, she froze when she heard this and looked over taking refuse near a tree, Dylan and Ryan two of his friends were loading shotguns and his truck. She growled and dug her claws into the tree as they took off in the direction opposite her. She decided until she understood better it was best to hide. After an hour or so of roaming and hearing how other "witches" is the name they gave her kind acted she needed a different trick to lure survivors into her clutches. She raided a little girl's room and found a crying baby doll; she smirked and looked for places to set it up pressing the crying button on its stomach which worked like a charm each time. She roamed into the city looking around for something more…the human was okay but she craved something more? She moved into a ransacked convenience store and hit the chips and pretzels first; she was disgusted by their taste and moved to the candy that's where she discovered sugar…this agreed with her. Never having the stuff when she was "alive" she developed quite a taste for it now, but it wasn't enough.

She then heard a roar and a kind of gigglish roar. She looked around outside and snarled but then dismissed it as "Hunters" on the prowl. Enjoying her sweet feast a thud was heard on a car outside and the alarm was tripped. She shot to her feet grabbing her doll and running off as a group of 4 survivors fought off the horde. She snarled in hiding as she watched as a pair of Hunters pounced the survivors seeming to toy with them before finishing them off. When she saw the coast was clear she snarled and ran at the pair pushing the female one over before raising her claw up to finish her before the other one knocked her over and let out it's yell/roar protectively over its lover. Victoria stood up and snarled and pushed him over next to her but decided to spare them for now; she headed for the Ducatel Sugar Mill in search of more sugar to eat. On the way she noticed that the claws held a foul odor to them, she was repulsed by the scent and started to gather good smelling things to pour on herself to keep the smell away.

"Daylight's coming…" Dylan said as he looked over on the roof seeing the zombies move elsewhere but noticed the two Hunters close together on a rooftop across from them. Dylan nudged Ryan as he nodded seizing the opportunity to take out two of the most fierce some of the "special infected" right here and now. Victoria was nearby, normally she wouldn't care but since her first encounter with the female one she had since remembered how kind she was. She took her baby pressing the crying button and tosses it in the window of an apartment building.

"Didja hear that?" Ryan said, he stood up and moved to the window looking inside. Victoria snarled and screamed alerting the two Hunters and Dylan as she pushed Ryan off the rooftop and turned to Dylan. He aimed his gun shakily but she knocked it away, he stared at her face his silhouette in her eyes as she knocked him over running her claws slowly over his body giving him a slow painful death. She stood up dripping in blood as she heard movement at the building across from her. She knew it had to be the Hunter's she turned away and picked up her doll and continued to the sugar mill sparing her friend another death. Whoever said zombies couldn't feel was wrong…

oOo

She made it to the sugar mill and seen other witches there walking around or sitting sobbing as the usually did. She perched herself inside where the sugar was and tore open a few packages dipping her blood claws into the sweet granulates licking it off much like a kitten lapping milk. She paused as she saw a fish drop down next to her and instinctively becoming irritated she looked up to see the female Hunter hanging upside down from the crane giving her a cocky grin. Victoria stared at her from the blurred shape she could make out and went back to her sugar not bothered by her presence. A low growl/high pitched giggle came from the Huntress's throat as she picked the fish up and as Vicki went to take another mouthful of sugar Hy pushed the fish in instead. Vicki gagged and spit the fish out as she growled chasing the Huntress around. The Huntress seemed to be enjoying the game, Vicki becoming quite irritated with her antics after an hour of cat and mouse just sat down next to the sugar as the Huntress sat on a crane above her. The two may have seemed to hate each other but they had formed an odd bond, for zombies anyway. Victoria never really having a true friend in her life only had one now in "death"? Hy might have been annoying but she had to credit her anywhere Vicki went Hy was there playing harmless tricks on her or dropping off fish even though she knew it repulsed her. As odd a friendship this was it was the most Loyal.

So yeah dunno if I'm gonna continue this, it was more of a one shot for a friend who is very dear to my heart and did a beautiful art piece for me this one is dedicated to her. I will probably write silly little Hy/Vicki fics since they seem like a funny pair to begin with.


End file.
